


Alternate confession

by Somewhat_Stressed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Stressed/pseuds/Somewhat_Stressed
Summary: What if Nagito's last fte had gone a bit differently?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 74





	Alternate confession

“From the bottom of my heart, I am truly in love with.. The hope that sleeps inside of you” Nagito cursed himself for being so greedy. He knew that if he confessed his luck would take Hajime away, but he was so, so greedy, and he almost slipped up. He wanted to be cared about, to be loved, but he also knew he didn’t deserve it. As if Hajime would feel the same way about trash like him anyways. Nagito started to run away.

“Wait! Nagito!” He would probably laugh at him. No, Hajime was too nice to do that, he would ask what he meant, then politely reject him.

Hajime grabbed his wrist. “Nagito.” Nagito turned to face him

“I love you too” Nagito’s brain crashed. _What? Why? How? Is this a joke? Wh-_

Before he could finish his fragmented thoughts, he felt Hajime’s chapped lips meet his own. Hajime’s hand met his waist and pulled him closer. Nagito’s mind raced. This was everything he wanted, he didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve any of this, but it felt so right. It felt so right to be in Hajime’s arms like this

Nagito decided to let himself be greedy, he would suffer the consequences later. He kissed Hajime back.

Nagito let himself be filled with warmth before breaking the kiss

“Why? Why did you kiss me?” Nagito asked desperately. He didn’t understand how anyone could tolerate him, let alone kiss him.

“I kissed you because I love you, dammit!”

“B-but how?! How could you possibly love someone like me?!”

“Nagito, I know you don’t understand but.. You’re perfect. Your smile, your laugh, the way you get flustered over me telling you I care, I love everything about you.. please understand, you are my hope.”

“B-but my luck, it’ll kill you!” Nagito had tears streaming down his face. He wanted so badly to be with Hajime, to let warmth envelop his senses again, but he couldn’t risk Hajime getting hurt

“I won’t let your luck separate us, please, trust me.”

“I-I” Nagito wanted to trust him, but his luck had already taken so much from him, Hajime knew this, but still.. “I trust you”

Hajime’s whole face lit up,and he pulled Nagito into a tight hug. “I love you” he whispered

“I love you too” Nagito whispered back

**Author's Note:**

> Hop you enjoyed! I'm still not a good writer so give me criticisms in the comments


End file.
